The World God Only Knows Wiki:Image Policy
In order to keep our library of images organized, acceptable and space-conservative, we ask users to follow the following rules; Basic Rules # Do not upload profane images. The levels of profanity in this case is any images that show fully nude images without any form of covering/censorship. # When an image is uploaded, please write a caption on it unless the image itself does not need a caption in the article. # Unlike some wikis, TWGOK wiki DOES NOT have a gallery where images for specific characters are uploaded to. Creating gallery pages is not advised. (This rule does not apply only for Group/Organization articles, where editors may need to place a proper image for each of the known members) Advanced Rules Image Uploading # Do not name the uploaded image with an absurd and unrecognizable name (examples: 9uff12d5an3dy.png). It will be considered as a poor file name, and its purpose will not be recognizable. Also, do not use special symbols such as semi-colon or tilde symbols. It is best to keep the file name as letters and numbers to avoid coding issues. # When uploaded, make sure the image is used for a reason. Also always check if an image has already been uploaded before so that two copies of the same image do not exist. If an image already exists, simply replace and overwrite it by making your file name the same as the previous file name. If the image is not needed now, but it is known that it will be needed later, then upload it in the future when the image is actually relevant. # Re-uploading an image should only be done if the newer one is of better quality than the older one. # All images used in wiki articles are to be from the manga and anime only. Fan drawn images, fan colourings, and other images that have been edited (other than for simple resizing or cropping), will all be deleted unconditionally. Exceptions can be made by admin approval. # When uploading an image to the article, it is best to format the images so that they alternate sides as they go down the page. It is best, after uploading the image, to adjust the size of the image to a suitable and visible size that won't harm the integrity of the body of text the image is associated with. (Type the numbers in because if you do not, the image will go to a default 200px) Image Quality # When uploading an image from the manga, make sure it has no watermarks and no text. Always post one segment of the image that is relevant, not the entire page unless the entire page is a single image/panel. This is to prevent copyright. However, if the text in the segment is too difficult to remove, then it is not required to remove the text. # For the manga, there are only two types of images that are acceptable: An image with black borders and the ones without. This is because sometimes in the manga, the image is only partially bordered. For a full understanding of this policy, please refer to this. # When uploading an image from the anime, make sure that there are no subtitles and no watermarks (Approved watermarks are only from TV stations). In addition, when uploading, it is very important to make sure the image is of high quality. Text on images can only be allowed upon admin approval. As for the standard size of the image, the minimum is 1280 x 720 pixels (720px). In addition, there should be no borders on the images whatsoever. Some editors tend to stack up important images together in a line or of other shapes, but the overall image always needs to be at least 720 px wide. # For both anime and manga, png images are preferred. Gif images are heavy NOT recommended as the quality of the original images are mostly lost. Latest Article Images Regarding latest chapters/episodes, do not randomly post images in the articles. A user will be on the job in editing these articles and will place an Edit Notice template on the page. When the template is there, only the user( and admins if necassary,) is allowed to post the said images. User Pages In your personal page/account page, this is the only place when you are fully allowed to disregard the Image policies (Except for Basic rule 1) and you are allowed to post almost whatever you like. However, you can only post your image of choice for a maximum of three and the images must have a "Personal File" category. Images that are used by the wiki articiles can be unlimitedly used in your profile.